The Reborn
by Spartan313
Summary: Summary in first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first fanfiction I'm open to advice and suggestions. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Halo, WoW, Kane Choronicles**

**Summary: The spartan program was created by olympus to recruit the most powerful demigods to protect humanity from destruction. But one spartan is convicted for a crime he did not commit and civil war breaks out and that spartan, Percy Jackson wants only one thing revenge. He needs an army and he's willing to go to all corners of to galaxy to get them.**

**Spartans**

**Percy Jackson**

**Gender: Male **

**Godly parent: Poseidon **

**Rank: ruler of New Sparta**

**Class: Paladin**

**N****oble Six**

**Gender: Female**

**Godly parent: Poseidon**

**Rank: High general, Percy's lieutenant**

**Class: Warrior**

**Master Chief**

**Gender: Male**

**Godly parent: Zeus **

**Rank: High general, Percy's lieutenant**

**Class: Shaman**

**Tex**

**Gender: Female**

**Godly parent: Hades**

**Rank: General, Apprentice of Sylvanas Windrunner**

**Class: Death Knight**

**NOBLE one, Carter**

**Gender: Male**

**Godly parent: Mars**

**Rank: General**

**Class: Paladin**

**NOBLE two, Kat**

**Gender: Female**

**Godly parent: Athena**

**Rank: Lead scientist**

**Class: Mage**

**NOBLE three, Emile**

**Gender: Male**

**Godly parent: Ares**

**Rank: General**

**Class: Warrior**

**NOBLE four, Jun**

**Gender: Male **

**Godly parent: Apollo**

**Rank: General**

**Class: Hunter**

**NOBLE five, Jorge**

**Gender: Male**

**Godly parent: Hephaestus **

**Rank: Master blacksmith**

**Class: Druid**

**Kelly**

**Gender: Female**

**Godly parent: Hermes**

**Rank: General**

**Class: Rouge**

**Linda**

**Gender: Female**

**Godly parent: Apollo**

**Rank: General**

**Class: Hunter**

**Fred**

**Gender: Male**

**Godly parent: Mars**

**Rank: General**

**Class: Rogue**

**Lily (OC)**

**Gender: F****emale**

**Godly parent: Hermes**

**Rank: General**

**Class: Warlock**

**Caboose**

**Gender: Male**

**Godly parent: Hecate**

**Rank: Archmage**

**Class: Mage**

**Carolina**

**Gender: Female**

**Godly parent: Nike**

**Rank: First Mate of the Maelstrom**

**Class: Warrior**


	2. Chapter 2

**No POV**

**Location: HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6**

"hey Annabeth" Jason whispers

"ya"

"do you ever wonder why we're here?"

Annabeth turn to Jason "I don't know Jason I mean are even the one who chooses are destiny or do the fates decide it for us, are our lives even a speck in the great masterpiece that is the universe." Jason just gives me a confused look

"what I mean why are we hear in HIGH COM." Jason corrects

"oh," she say looking embarrassed "Lord Hood said they discovered a traitor in our ranks, one of the seven and we're here for his trial."

Jason looks horrified "how could one of us possibly even consider that."

"I don't know but we better get inside." Annabeth say

**A few minutes later**

"Attention everyone" Lord Hood yells addressing gods and mortal alike.

"As many of you have heard we are all gathered here because we have recently discovered a traitor among us and recently he has been identified and apprehended," he pauses for a moment then finally says "its Percy Jackson."Everybody looks shocked, I can't blame them Percy was the hero of Olympus and one of the finest spartans just the thought of someone like that betraying us is unimaginable. Lord Hood continues "he is being tried for supporting the covenant remnants by supplying them with arms."

Just then Caboose and agent Washington walk in. Lord Hood looks confused "agent Washington, I don't remember summoning you."

Washington says "I am here on Percy's behalf because you have already put him under house arrest, now I would like to point out the fact that while your already convinced he's guilty yet you have still failed to provide evidence of these accusations." Lord Hood nods "will all of you please turn your attention to the screen," he said motioning towards the screen "two days ago fire-team majestic launched a raid on a covenant bunker and recovered this communication device on it was a recording made by Jul'Mdama and here it is." the screen opens a video I see Jul'Mdama talking with another elite, the elite clicks his mandibles impatiently and growls "I grow tired of waiting, where is this supplier of yours?" Jul chuckles "patients warrior, the demon will not let us down," Mdama assures the elite "he will provide us with one of the few effective human arms, anaconda rockets."

"Well can you at least tell me the name of this contact of yours?" the elite asks

Mdama clicks his mandibles and says "his name is Perseus, he is one of the half-bloods the earth mother told me about."

"When did he contact you?"

"Yesterday, around four."

"Objection your highness!" Caboose yells banging his fist in the table "we would like to call a witness. I call agent Washington to the stand." Lord Hood nods and Wash walks takes his seat on the stand.

"Now, this so-called evidence is severely flawed," he says "I took part in that raid and this communication device was unguarded and poorly hidden, why would the covenant be so careless in such an important piece of technology unless they wanted us to find it. Also isn't against Sangheili customs and covenant law to use human technology why could Jul'Mdama a known covenant zealot accept them."

"Pure speculation" Lord Hood say dismissively

"Well, its a known fact that anaconda rockets are only stored in the HIGHCOM armory and this recording was captured two days ago," Wash continues "according to the inventory log today it shows all of HIGHCOMs weapons present and accounted for, meaning no such weapon trade has taken place." Caboose pulls out a piece of paper and places it on the table "I also have a piece of evidence."

Lord Hood reads the paper for a minute and says "how could this possibly be evidence, this is a receipt for a movie on...Frozen"

"yes but the time of purchase is at four, three days ago so how could he possibly be able to contact the mean aliens." Caboose points out

"well theres still more to the recording." Lord Hood says

The video plays again, Jul'Mdama looks at the storm elite and gives him a cruel smile "the demon agreed to help assassinate one of the human leaders in exchange for sfe passage in our territory in case he is discovered."

"objection again, your highness." Caboose yells and bangs his fist on the table "nobody is dead or any assassination attempt have taken place."

Right that moment a human rear admiral burst through the doors. His face covered in bruises, he walks with a limp and there is a huge cut on his arm. He approaches Lord Hood and says P-Percy J-Jackson tri-tried to kill me."

Lord Hood stares at the admiral for a minute then turn to us "I think this is enough evidence, Percy Jackson is guilty of all charges." Caboose looks imploringly at Annabeth "Annabeth, do something he's your boyfriend." Caboose begs "don't you love him?" Annabeth looks on the verge of tears but dosen't say anything. Athena looks at her approvingly putting her duty ahead of her love life. Cabbose however dosen't give in so easily.

"if you want to throw Percy in jail then you have to throw me and Washington in with him." Caboose shouts

"wait what?" Wash asks surprised about hearing him in jail.

"You can even execute us tomorrow and we would still stick by him."

"Caboose!" Wash yells realizing he's making the situation worse.

"you can even put us in the depths of HELL and we would not abandon him!" Caboose shouts defiantly, them looks at the Half-Bloods present and looks at them with hatred and disgust. "I wish I could say the same for the rest of you. In fact I challenge you to execute us tomorr-" the last was cut off by Wast who covers his mouth.

"He didn't mean that sir." Wash says nervously

"depths of hell." Lord Hood says pondering

**10 hours later**

**Location: Underground prison near Voi **

The jailer slams the door on our cell

"Caboose what did you do." Wash snarls giving him a murderous look.

"leave him alone," Percy says sadly "we'll all be dead in a few hours."

"with all due respect we can fight, we can find a way out of this." Wash says trying to be optimistic.

Wash looks at Percy's eyes hoping to see the passion and fighting spirit he'd see every time Percy was in battle fearlessly charging at the enemy but instead only sees sadness and betrayal, thats when I realize they finally broke him and this is the end.

"it's been an honor to serve with you sir." Wash finally say and salute

The faintest ghost of a smile appers on his face "likewise" he says returning the salute.

A loud explosion is heard outside followed by the sound of gunfire the door slide open and a squad of marines charge through and gun doen the guards. The leader opens the cell door and salutes "sir, we're here to rescue you." she says Wash and Percy look shocked while Caboose smiles "you guys got here faster than I thought." he says, the two of them stare at him in awe.

**Meanwhile**

The rear admiral walks out of the court room, and keeps walking till he's in a deserted room he calmly raises his hands and a shimmiring image appears. The image shows a large shadowy figure "wellm," he asks impatiently "what do you have to report?" the admiral responds in a deep voice "everything has gone according to plan, the spartan is imprisoned and his supprters plot against the Gods, soon they will be at each others throats." The shadow lets out a deep chuckle "good, good stay there and make sure everything goes according to plan little demon."

"If I may ask my lord," the demon asks when can I return to the nether and get out of this body?"

"patients dreadlord the earth mother demands the demigod gone make it happen then you may leave."

**Authors note: sorry it took so long but I got writers block, But don't worry the next chapter is on it's way. Also sorry for the bad grammar and legth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

"How did you know about the rescue?" I ask"He knew because I told him." a holographic figure says as he appears on Caboose's shoulder.

"Delta, what are you doing here?" Wash asks as he picks up a battle rifle from one of the bodies.

"I was sent here by agent York," he answers "he suspected that the trial would biased. Personally I agree you have made several key facts contradicting the given evidence also that rear admiral who testified against you was reported MIA three months ago."

"Something fishy is going on here and I intend to get to the bottom of it." I say picking up an assault rifle.

"agreed, but I suggest leaving the prison before investigating." Delta says "I recommend freeing the other prisoners to cause a distraction."

"On it" the marine lieutenant says running to the controls. I immediately recognise her lieutenant Parisa, Master chiefs girlfriend.

Dozens of cell doors begin to open and dozens of human and covenant prisoners run out.

"come on, I have a plan to get you out of here." Parisa says

**Five minutes later**

"Excuse me lieutenant," one guards asks "where are you taking these prisoners?"

"Prison break at the north wing," Parisa answers "had to take these prisoners somewhere else."

The guard looks convinced and says "alright, but don't worry about th prison break it's impossible to get out of here, especially without transportation."

Once we're out of earshot Parisa whispers "alright, I'm gonna lead you to the hanger we're gonna commandeer a pelican and get the hell out of here."

"actually," Delta points out "while a pelican is faster this prison is more equipped to deal with an air rescue, however they lack anti-vehicle weapons except for a few missile pods."

"I concur with the little green man." Caboose adds

"alright, lets move." I say

Parisa read the schematics of the prison Delta downloaded and it appears the motor pool is just pass this hallway. As we walk most marines don't mind us or simply don't say anything. Once we reach the motor pool one of the guards stops us "where are you bringing these prisoners."he asks.

"Prison transport," Parisa replies "to avoid them from escaping you know with the prison break going on."

"To where?" the guard ask still looking unconvinced.

"Uh, safe house," Parisa squeaks beginning to sweat "commanders orders."

"Fine then I guess I'll just call the commander to confirm these orders." the guard say activating his COMs

"alright time for plan B." Caboose whispers

"Wait whats plan B." I ask as one of the marine smacks the guard with the butt of his gun. Another guard raises his gun but I dive for the dead guards pistol and fire a single shot, but its dead on and hits him right in the face. "Lets move!" Parisa yells laying covering fire with her MA5 while Caboose summons his staff and blows up a warthog were a squad of marines took cover behind. Wash picks a battle rifle and open fires at them while pick up a shotgun. We both take cover behind some crates "hey Percy I need to say something but don't get mad." He says

"what?"

"Shotgun"

"Fuck"

Parisa hops on the drivers seat Wash gets shotgun while I mount on the turret "Caboose get on!" I yell firing the turret at a group of marines. Caboose dives under the barrel of the turret and lies under it. Parisa turns on the jeep and immediately horrible spanish-mexican music plays. Parisa angrily hits the radio "why does this music play in every warthog." she growls "the rest of you get on." The rest of her squad gets on a second warthog and begin to roll out. As soon as we get out of the motor pool several marines block the path in front of us, the sergeant leading them orders two marines armed with rocket launchers to open fire on us. Parsa easily dodges the first missile but as the other three approach Caboose extends his hand and they detonate in midair. I fire the machine gun turret killing a marine and forcing the rest to scatter. As they run away a phalanx of half-bloods block our path in front of them.

"What do we do?" Parisa asks

Looking at them I feel nothing but anger towards them doing nothing as I was taken away and left to rot so I'll repay them accordingly.

"RUN THEM OVER." I yell

"running them over" Parisa says as she accelerates ramming into one unfortunate demi-god that didn't get out f the way. The half-blood makes an attempt to draw his sword and crawl to the hood, I simply draw my gun ad shoot him.

"Wall!" Wash cries seeing the large gates in front of us.

Parisa on the other hand keeps a calm expression and casually pulls out a detonator, she presses it and the whole gate bursts into green flames. "Where did you get greek fire?" I ask as we drive out of the ruined gates. "I borrowed some from ONI along with a forerunner crystal. We manage to get to tsavo highway without much problem, but four hornets show up and begin to open fire on us. I open fire but the turret is meant for short range attacks so most of my shots are clean misses but at least it's keeping them away. However the hornets manage to deploy three enemy soldiers who use jetpacks to fly closer, I try to shoot them but the gun is to inaccurate. Once they get close enough I'm anle to make out who they are Jason, Leo and Annabeth. Wash open fires with a single burst that hits a truck beside Jason but a shrapnel hits his jetpack sending him spiralling out of control. While Leo and Annabeth accelerates towards our jeep, Wash stands just to be tackled by Leo who draws a hammer and swings at him like a madman while Annabeth charges towards me with her sword drawn. I raise Riptide ready but oddly she doesn't attack "Percy I don't want to fight you." she says lowering her sword.

"Its to late for that, look at everything that happened to me." I yell swinging my sword forcing her to protect herself

"You can't possibly blame me for everything." Annabeth protests blocking my strike. "and I did what's best for humanity."

"oh of course, you always put humanity first," I say sarcastically "isn't that what Halsey said as an excuse when she started the SPARTAN program."

"you're honestly comparing me to Halsey." Annabeth snaps parrying my strike

"you're right," I retort "at least Halsey protected her people." Attacking again.

"P-Percy," Annabeth begins to sob "I don't want to hurt you."

"good," I say "then it will be easier KILLING YOU." as Jason who manages to regain control of his jetpack and attacks Wash who uses two knives to block his and Leo's attacks. And striking Annabeth in the gut, but before she falls of she drops a small pouch on my sword, pouch of greek fire. I admit I may have panicked and activated my armor lock and see my sword be shattered in half. I grab Jason's shoulder and punch him in the face, he quickly recovers and raises his sword and slashes at me but right before it hits me I draw my knife and parry the blow. As I swing my knife at his head he ducks and all I hit is air, he kicks my leg and forces me to step back. Soon I'm standing back-to-back with Wash he asks "switch?"

"switch" I say and me switch opponents, Leo tries to hit me with his hammer but I grab his hand and twist until he drops his hammer. "I can't believe Annabeth ever loved you!" he snarls drawing a second hammer from his belt. "trust me Leo, in a few years you'll be in the same position but you can come with me." I say

"your insane" he growls hitting me in the stomach

I grunt in pain but raise my knife and hack at his arm, if he wasn't wearing armor his arm would have been severed. I swing my knife at his chest piece scratching it. Leo summons a screwdriver from his tool belt and throws it, it grazes my side I wince as he then summons a ball of fire and hurls it at me, a brave but useless attack. As a son of Poseidon I trained myself not to be bothered by fire. I decide to hit him the old fashioned way with my fist I punch him hard in the face he staggers back and I see his eye is swollen, Caboose who's still lying down summons his staff "I got him" he says readying his staff "Caboose you can't use magic at this range you might kill everybody." I warn

"Oh I'm not going to use magic." He assures me, instead simply uses his staff as a melee weapon and hits him in the groin. Leo lets out a high pitched shriek before I push him off the hog. Meanwhile Wash wasn't doing so well against Jason, he manage to get a few cuts on Jason's arms and checks but he only barely blocks Jason's strikes. I rush to help him, I hold him down as Wash begins to beat him with his fists. I see at the corner of my eye Annabeth who gets to a kneeling position and slowly raises her pistol, "Wash look out!" I yell wash dives out of the way as she fires unfortunately her round hits Caboose in the stomach. "Ok that is it!" is all I can think of the you can throw me in jail, use me for your dirty work but you will never hurt one my spartans the only people who seemed to treat me more than a pawn or a just another expendable soldier, the only ones who stuck by my side that is where I draw the line. I throw my knife at her embedding it on her side as she collapses I charge at Jason knocking the sword right out of his hand. While Wash uses bio-foam and ambrosia I fight Jason in hand-to-hand combat, while Jason is a strong fighter and a very skilled Half-blood even he can't take on a fully trained spartan I easily kick his ass, right before he retreats he carries Annabeth away. The hornets now open fire with having to risk hitting their own allies. One of them fires missiles at the warthog behind us destroying it. Parisa screams but is quickly drowned out by machine gun fire, I quickly get back on the turret and open fire. Wash readies his battle rifle, takes aim and fires a single burst at the lead hornet shattering the cockpit and killing the pilot. It crashes into another and come down in flames. We enter a tunnel and all but one of the hornets who pursues. The pilot fires the machine guns instead of the missiles probably to avoid civilian casualties. This also gives me an easier time hitting him with the turret without room to manoeuvre and the bullets easily tear through it's armor.

As we exit the tunnel Parisa calls the marines to open the factory door so we can pass. Once she parks the warthog she brings me to the makeshift command center in one of the warehouses. My spirits lift to see so many who believe in me along with a small arsenal, I see a pair of scorpion tanks, three modified pelicans, five hogs and several weapon caches. In the command center I see master chief, Fred, Kelly and my half-sister Six planning and talking. Once they see me Fred and Kelly salute to me master chief nod to me and helps Parisa while and Six take a less professional approach she hugs me.

"Are you ok?" She asks me looking at my body for injuries and feeds me a piece of ambrosia.

"So whats our plan now?" Kelly asks.

" We get of world regroups somewhere and find anyone who will help us. Do we have any ships" I say

"We have a Charon-class light frigate and a Sangheili fleet master whose has a loyal crew who still believes in you and agreed to rendezvous with us. But according to some reports there is a shipyard with two more Charon-class light frigates that will be repaired and ready for our use." Fred reports

"In the mean time," master chief interjects "you should get some rest Percy you've been through a lot."

I nod as Six hands me a pillow, blanket and a pistol to place under my pillow. (she says you'll sleep like freaking baby.) I rest lie down and fall asleep immediately and as always I'm haunted by nightmares. I see camp Half-Blood burning and dozens of campers dead then the image shifts to see me and thousands of soldiers dressed as roman legionaries marching towards some sort of fortress and outside there are greened humanoid things charging to meet our advance, then I see six tied to a chair in a dark room being beaten by a man and finally I see myself wearing a tabard with a spartan hoplite helmet in the center behind me are thousands of humans, covenant, naga and other creatures I've never seen before amassing for a battle.

"These are visions of the future." a voice says beside me

I turn and see a man wearing a brown cloak and hood over his head.

"You are leave this planet with all those who would follow you and you will create a great empire with a mighty army, it will stand against the great shadow."he says

"What shadow? Who are those people? Where do I go? I demand.

The hooded figure raises his hands and answers "Your questions will be answered in time and you and your people will experience many hardships and betrayals but you will persevere just heed my instructions." He then disappears as I wake up.

"Percy are you all right?" Six asks me. "You were saying something in your sleep I couldn't really understand."

"Assemble a team to raid the shipyard evacuate everyone else we're leaving today, I need to make a call." I say simply.

**Can anyone guess who that mysterious man who approached Percy was?**

**This is chapter 3 I know it's overdue but like I said it was test week and I had to review and I also had to get a new co-author. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Location: Traxus Factory **

**Master Chiefs POV**

We find Percy in the shoreline holding a pouch of drachmas, he throws one into the water and says "_Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering Lady Scylla New Mombasa sewers." _And a image appears of a serpent woman, at first I thought it was a blue skinned Scythian Dracanae but a closer look shows that she has only one snake tail and has four arms. She bows down before Percy and hisses "My lord to what do I owe this unexpected call."

"I am in need of your tribe strength once again and I have an offer for you." Percy says returning her bow

"I have learned of the great injustice that has befallen you, but regardless my people belong to you where you go we follow so whatever offer you give I am with you."

"Good I need your nagas in Traxus factory to help us and get out of this hellhole." Percy says

A smile curves on the snake woman's face "Good I'm getting tired of your people the only decent inventions you people made was World of Warcraft." and with that the message dissipates.

"Percy do mind explaining who that was?" I ask

"That was lady Scylla she is a naga they are half serpent half elves she and her tribe fled to earth a few years ago." He replies

"How?"

"They served a corrupted elf named Illidan Stormrage they conquered outland and these naga were positioned in a nearby portal that was allegedly destroyed but after a few months they discovered that it was still functioning. After it was clear that they were going to lose the war these naga took their chances with the portal and ended up here." I explain.

Suddenly nearly two dozen serpent men and a pair of giant red turtles burst out of the water and approach us. One of the larger males in full scale armor bows to Percy and says "My lord I am general Darkstorm, Lady Scylla sent me and this vanguard to support you while she gathers her people."

"Sir you got a visitor!" A sergeant yells from the hall leading to the entrance.

Me and Darkstorm follow Percy to the entrance where two eight man fire teams all have their rifles pointed at a teenager. He's wearing jeans and a orange camp Half-Blood T-shirt, he's got sleepy brown eyes and messy black hair like he just woke up from a nap. A gunnery sergeants levels her pistol at his head and growls "The only reason you should be hear is if you want to surrender." He raises his hands to surrender and says nervously "I'm hear to deliver information."

Percy signals the marines to lower their guns and looks at the camper "You might want to choose your words carefully or my associate won't be as hospitable as these marines." he says suspiciously and motioning towards Darkstorm who simply jabs his trident as if stabbing him.

He swallows nervously and makes a visible effort to calm himself before finally saying "My name is Jalen son of Hypnos I came here because I believe in your cause and because I'm here to warn you that the UNSC are planning a raid here so you better get of world."

Percy listen intently and finally says "You took a great risk coming here if you want to join us you are welcome."

"With all due respect sir," he replies "I'd prefer to stay here and maybe a spy for you."

"Alright I'll make sure your involvement won't be mentioned." Percy's assures him before Jalen runs back to the city.

**30 minutes later**

"Alright everyone heres the plan," Percy announces "There will be three teams the first one will be led by Six who will take most marines and supplies your job is to raid the shipyards and take the frigates. Team two will be lead by the Chief your Job is to delay the UNSC long enough for the evacuations. And lastly the last team will be led by me our job is to protect the frigates until we can escape. Any questions?"

"Ya what are the fish people gonna do?" A marine with a Australian accent asks.

"The nagas will use their mastery of arcane magic to create a storm that will disable any possibility of an air attack." he says

Another says "If we're evacuating where are we going?"

Percy's face goes blank, I face palm I realised that we were so caught up planning to escape that we forgot to think of where we're going.

"If I may interject," Delta says appearing in front of everybody "me and the other AIs have deciphered the crystal ONI recovered from Onyx and it has the location of another shield world one with forerunner technology."

Darkstorm is the first to speak up and yells "Then we shall take that technology for ourselves and use them against any who oppose us!"

Many nod in approval and Percy spares the Naga and AI a nod of gratitude and says "Alright everyone let's move."

Everyone gets up and gets into position.

**2 hours later**

I just received word that Six was able to get the frigates and is now begun evacuations. I position thirty five marines armed with assault rifles, SMGs and shotgun as frontline fighters while the rest armed with ranged weapons stay at the rear to lay down cover fire. Parisa and the two combat team sergeants join me and load their rifles. "Here they come." A marine cries as the door opens and UNSC troops pour in, I aim my rifle and shoot the first marine I see. The rest of the men advance and my troops open fire, one throws a frag grenade which kills half a dozen marines, I fire in short burst killing soldier after soldier while Parisa takes cover behind a supply crate beside me and fire her battle rifle at an incoming soldier. The 16 men armed with shotguns are divided into two groups, which will take turns alternating fire while the marines with semi-automatic guns can fire continuously.

"John"

"What"

"If we die today I need you to know that I never really believed you died and that I never stopped loving you."

"We're not gonna die," I assure her while smacking a marine with the butt of my gun "You remember that promise I made to you before I was taken."

She nods while firing her rifle. "you promised to marry me."

"Well after this battle I plan to keep that promise."

A marine fires at Parisa hitting her shoulder, I scream and empty my clip on him. I turn and see the battle is going badly the lines in front while they fought valiantly and used their close quarter weapons to maximum effect the are no match to the superior numbers and a trio of warthogs that enter and mow my men down. I order a retreat to the rearguard I set up to delay the enemy. Me, Parisa and three surviving marines fall back to the barricades where a pair of marines armed with flamethrowers ignite the barricades after we get across.

My helmet radio cackles and a female Naga hisses "Demon the is lady Scylla we have set up an ambush that could turn the tide we are currently at the warehouse."

"retreat, retreat back to the warehouse." In the warehouse the ten marines are waiting for us, weapons loaded. The sergeant whispers "Do as I do, its part of the plan." Once the UNSC troops arrive the sergeant and her men drops their guns me and the rest of my men. The UNSC soldiers look a little surprised but they come closer to cuff us and as soon as their in the center of the room a javelin flies out of nowhere striking a marine in the head and the nagas charge out of their hiding spots armed with tridents and spears behind the UNSC troops. Me and my men grab our weapons and join the melee I grab slung my rifle and draw my war hammer (It was a gift from Percy.) and cave in the nearest marines chest. I swing my hammer keeping two marines back before Parisa and a pair of marines gun them down. Lady Scylla fires three arrow, each find their mark and hit three different guys while Darkstorm stabs a second lieutenant in the face with a trident. We encircle the marines and annihilate them, Percy then calls us "The evacuation is nearly complete fall back to the cliffside."

Another marines says over coms "A second group is approaching get out of ther-AHHHH." and is drowned out by machine gun fire.

"Everyone back to the ship." I yell raising my hammer and heroically leading my men away from the enemy. I signal a marine with a detonator to activate a land mine field which we armed all over the ground (Although I never thought these were effective weapon seeing they have large blinking red lights.) While Parisa is injured she still manages to raise her hand and extend her middle finger. We reach the cliff top where Percy, Kelly and eight other marines fire at incoming fighters and drop ships using missile pods and rocket launchers. I notice four naga women swinging their staffs at an orb which a hurricane is forming which stops most pelicans and hornets from landing except a few who try to get past the storm. A loud explosion goes of just outside of the warehouse which indicates that the land mines went off, the surviving UNSC marines launch a final desperate charge. A marine mount onto a hastily placed machine gun turret and fires like a madman. Most marines march towards us one of them notices the four Nagas controlling the storm he throws a grenade and kills three of the Nagas and the fourth is hit by stray bullets when she tries to limp away. While the storm is gone the missile fire still prevents them from landing on the cliffside. I grab a rocket launcher and shoot at hornets, Scylla fires at marines who manage to avoid the turret fire. Several pelicans drop of more marines and a scorpion tank, one scorpion fires at the turret destroying it.

"Scylla get the snap dragons and dragon turtles." Percy yells between bursts of his rifle.

A loud snap followed by a mixture between a howl and a hiss is heard from behind the marines and I see seven large red skinned turtles that swallow rock and spit them out like cannons followed by wolf-serpent hybrids which spit acid at marines, melting weapons and damaging tanks. I try to fire my rocket launcher but it ran out of ammo instead I grab a sniper and hit the scorpions gunner in the face, and kill several marines

"Parisa cover me." I yell sprinting towards the scorpion tank. I pull out a frag grenade and leap onto the hatch and throw the grenade in. Four snap dragon spit acid on the treads of the second tank immobilising it for a dragon turtle to regurgitate a boulder that crushes it's front. I fight my way to Percy who's firing his assault rifle at the incoming UNSC troops who are marching up the cliff.

Percy orders the sailor "Get the _Trebia_ out of there, we'll cover your retreat."

The sailor replies "But sir our orders were to get you out of there."

Percy then yells "Well now your orders are to get as many men out here."

There is a brief silence but the sailor finally says "yes sir"

The_ Trebia_ begins to move out of the atmosphere and into space where it can use it's slipspace drive.

Percy detaches a missile pod and walks toward the center of the cliffside and fires at hornets from there. Kelly says "Put me in the mouth of a dragon turtle it will shoot me in the air and I'll land on a hornet and use it to help you."

"Kelly as your closest friend I have to tell you, thats the worst plan ever of all time."

She gives me her _just do it_ look and I budge. I yell "Scylla we need one of your turtles."

She nods and orders a turtle that was shooting at a pelican forward. Kelly hops into his mouth and it shoots her to the nearest hornet and throws the pilot, she takes control of the hornet and fires a pair of missiles at a pelican trying to land troops. The UNSC troops reach the cliffside and joins the fight I empty my clip on one of them and draw my hammer and crush the skull of another with one quick blow.

Percy fires his last missile and raises his gun and says "Just like the three hundred in Thermopylae."

I stand back-to-back with him and grunt "What do we do now?"

He shrugs and loads his rifle "Go down fighting."

We spend the next few minutes fighting, we form a loose circle with Nagas males jabbing at marines who get close with their tridents while females use their destructive magic to scatter large groups of soldiers trying to regroup and the rest of us pick of the stragglers Kelly flies her hornet at the pelicans who try to land or at hornets that fire missiles at us. Just when we were about to be overwhelmed a pelican with the call sign _Kilo 026 flies _towards us I breath a sigh of relief, Hocus was still on our side and is here to help us.

"Spartans this is Hocus I've come to pick up survivors but I could use some cover fire."

Percy yells to all forces over the radio "Alright everyone Nagas clear a landing zone for the pelican, marines fire on those hornets." The remaining marines fire at the hornets with rocket launchers. The pelican lands and we all rush inside once onboard the drop ship flies back to the _Trebia._

**location: Hanger of the _Trebia_, 10 hours later**

Me and the other surviving marines sit on the hanger, Parisa rests her head on my chest and asks "So what did you mean when you said you were planning to keep your promise?"

I pull out a small box, get down on one knee open the box with a small diamond ring and say "Will you marry me?"

"I will"

The other spartans and a few of the marines applaud including Percy who gives me a reassuring smile. Parisa removes her gloves and put the ring on while Percy approaches us and I immediately fell guilty I realised that while I found my love Percy just had his heart broken.

"Um Parisa can you give us a minute." he asks sheepishly

"Of course" She says standing up and walking away. Once she's gone Percy's smile fades "John you saw what happend down there a while ago."

"Yes Percy"

"So how would you say we did in the battle?"

"We were defeated" I say

"We were humiliated" He corrects "We need to have military reforms, give these men better training, equipment and armor."

I agree but Percy wasn't finished "Along with better leadership people who are fighters like the spartans."

I realize what Percy means "You want to make me and the others generals."

Percy shakes his head and says "No the others will be generals I need you to lead them while me and Six search for new allies."

"Where are you going to search and who are you going to get?"

Percy smiles "Have you ever heard of the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

**Who's Percy going to recruit?**

**I know I haven't been updating a lot recently so this is my way of saying that I haven't given up.**

**PS, I'm open to advice please review**


	5. The enemy of my enemy is my friend

**Location: The Trebia in the shield worlds orbit, 2 months later **

**Percy's POV**

After two months we finally reached the shield world. I sit on the command chair and have taken command of the frigate due to the lack of high ranked naval officers. In the distance I see a covenant _Reverence_-class cruiser approaching us.

"Sir the covenant ship is hailing us." The communication officer reports

"Put him through." I say as a gold armored elite appears on the AI holo-projector. The elite nods respectfully and says "Human I have experience with these shield world I would recommend caution, the sentinels can easily destroy our ships."

"Agreed" I say before the image fades.

"Contact the_ Cannae_ and the_ Trasimene _to get out of range." I order the communications officer.

I turn to the weapons officer "Ready the MAC guns and arm two hundred archer missiles."

"Move the ships out of range and ready the engines to retreat if necessary." I say to the navigations and operations officer as I begin to get up and walk out.

"Where are you going?" the weapons officer asks while not looking up from her computer.

"Just do a little exploring." I say

**Location: Unidentified shield world, 1 hour later**

I walk out of the first pelican flanked by Lucy-B091 and Tom-B292 who both insisted on coming because of their experience on Onyx. Two squads of marines disembark from the second pelican and the two sergeants salute to us.

The first one, a young woman says "staff sergeant Parker reporting for duty."

And the second one, a male ODST says in a southern accent " gunnery sergeant Pete Stacker."

"Marines your job here is to explore this planet for a source of food and to establish a base of operations and lastly to find any forerunner creations." I say

"Like that" A marine says pointing at a sentinel flying to our direction. It's round metallic sphere a quarter meter in diameter, with a central "eye" has a golden glow. Hovering around this sphere are three meter-long cylindrical spars. It stops a few meters away from us and it's eye begins to glow brighter and a laser fires out of it striking the ground in front of me.

"Take cover!" I yell jumping behind a rock.

I pull out my pistol and order the others to return fire but right before the bullets hit the shields of the sentinel activate and absorb it all. A second sentinel joins the fight and fires a beam at a tree, the marine dives out of the way and fires his grenade launcher but the sentinel activates its shield at the last second. Lucy simply picks up a rock and hurls it at the sentinel this time the shields don't activate and the rock shatters it's eye, Tom then throws two rocks at the second one. Both drones spin a bit for a moment before exploding.

"Their shields don't react to slow moving objects." I realize

Parker looks through her binoculars and says "Well someone with might need to tell the elites that."

I see a covenant phantom firing its plasma cannon at a group of sentinels. We run to the phantom and as we get closer Lucy pulls out a plasma pistol and fires a overcharged bolt similar to get the phantoms attention. The improvised flare hits a sentinels shield and it turns to us before a plasma round hits it and explodes. The ship mounted cannon seem to have more luck penetrating its shields and destroying them.

A voice, clearly elite blares over the coms. "Human, this is Fleetmaster Voro Nar 'Mantakree I am here to aid you and deploy ground forces."

The troop bay doors open and the grunts manning the plasma turrets open fire but thesentinels shields hold. Five sentinels combine and fire at the phantom, the beam destroys the phantom but not before five elites jump out including the Fleetmaster. The other elites who clearly never fought sentinels and foolishly fire their carbines at them.

"The sentinels shields are weak against melee weapons and low velocity objects." I warn drawing a pair of knives and throwing one at a sentinel.

The Elites draw energy swords and daggers while the marines utilise combat knives and throw rocks. I stab another sentinel in the eye but another aims its beam directly at me, luckily Tom breaks it with a rock. The Fleetmaster draws his energy sword and hacks a sentinel but as a he does another fires at him he then activates his point defence gauntlet and stabs that one.

The sentinels are quickly defeated by the combined efforts of elites and marines. We trudge through the forest until a sentinel flies in front of us and says "quid hic negoti?"

One of the elites asks "What is the sentinel saying?"

"It's speaking in latin." Lucy says.

"Can you translate?" The elite asks Lucy

"No but I can. He's asking what are we doing here." I say

Stacker scratches his head and asks "Why not just ask the robot to speak english?"

I turn to the sentinel and say "Can vos narro a lingua nos agnosco."

While sentinels don't have faces I can tell it's annoyed but after a few seconds it finally says "What are you?"

"We are the reclaimers and these are our allies." I say trying to sound convincing.

"Very well we shall speak to the monitor." It says leading us.

It leads us to a massive facility large enough to hold a battle group of UNSC ships in the center is a large terminal which I'm assuming are the controls for the facility and the monitor who flies towards us.

"Ah, a reclaimer at last I am 2004-Repentance what has happened in the last thousand years we have not heard much from the other shield worlds " The monitor says

"The flood has been neutralized and are now no more threat to the galaxy and several of the other shield worlds have been destroyed." I say

"Well if there is now threat then why are you in this instillation?" Repentance asks in a confused tone

"But there is a threat a civil war between the reclaimers." I say

"And don't forget those rogue forerunner robots we saw in Requiem." Stacker adds

"Requiem," the Monitor says in a alarmed tone "are you referring to the Prometheans?"

"By any chance are the Prometheans giant robots that kill everything they see, if they are then yes." Parker says

"This most troubling news I must activate the ships and prepare them for battle."

I realize this is my chance to get the forerunner equipment. "Wait, isn't your duty to protect this shield world and help the reclaimers?"

"yes"

"And isn't it our job to stop any threats to the galaxy?"

"yes"

"So wouldn't it make more sense to let us use those ships and let us build a colony here so we can stop the threats and help you protect this shield world." I point out

"I suppose that seems logical," he admits "very well I will gather the other sentinels and engineers to help you build this colony."

I contact the _Trebia_ and say "Tell the fleet to land, we have new allies now time to go to Venezia."

**Location: Venezia, two weeks later**

"Are you sure its a good idea to go without armor." Six says nervously

"Of course, if we walk in wearing marine BDUs or MJOLNIR armor they would shoot us on the spot." I say

Instead I'm wearing jeans, a black shirt, combat boots and a hoodie While Six is wearing converse sneakers, a white tank top, faded jeans. We walk through the city to the address Six got from the ONI computers, luckily nobody gives a second glance. I knock on the door and an elderly man of swedish descent with grey eye and white hair pokes his head out and says "Can I help you?" According to the file his name is Staffan Sentzke

"We have important business with your people."

"Why should I help you."

"Because I have damaging information on ONI that involves your daughter and could find interesting."

"Why don't you come in to discuss this." He says opening the door. We sit down and he offers us some cofee and snacks. I take a sip and ask Six to hand him the folder she stole, He reads it for a while and finally says "ONI is giving arms to the Servants of the Abiding Truth and destroyed the arbiters fleet. How does this involve my daughter?"

"ONI is making your daughter deliver those weapons." I say

His nostrils flare and growls "First they kidnap Naomi and now instead of actually letting her do something that could actually help humanity they're using her as their delivery girl!"

"And don't forget experimenting on her." Six quips

"Wait what"

"She and the other spartans were subjected to harsh training and at fourteen augmentations and of the seventy five candidates thirty died and another twelve were crippled, Percy would know he trained with them." Six explains

Staffan's eyes widen "Your a spartan."

"We both are and as a spartan I know what your daughter went through, I may not be able to promise you that she'll help us but I can promise that you'll get your revenge on ONI and I'll make sure the woman who started the SPARTAN program is handed over to you." I assure him

Staffan thinks for a minute and finally says "I'm in but the decision isn't mine alone."

"What do you mean?" I inquire

"I'm going to meet with another Insurrectionists officer, your welcome the come if you like."

**One hour later**

We spend the next hour walking and Six leans to me and asks "I still didn't hear your brilliant plan to go to war with the UNSC."

"Well before we go to war we need allies, supplies and arms," I explain "The sentinels snd engineers can build us weapons and ships while the innies and if possible the covenant can give us manpower and supplies."

"Thats it seaweed brain, thats your plan use this rebel alliance you made and charge head-on to the empire." She says

"Of course not, I plan to get the Naga's too." I defend

"The Naga's really what are they gonna do use their magic to make it rain on mount Olympus." She says sarcastically

"The last time a couple tribes of naga used their magic to destroy something it nearly blew up a continent." I retort poking her nose"And there are other races that I could recruit."

"Like what a zombie army?" She says rolling her eyes

"Ya like I'm gonna get those mindless bastards."

"Wait, is there really is a zombie army." She asks

"Of course not." I assure her, before winking

"Wait, did you just wink?" She asks

"I didn't wink." I reply, before winking again.

"Whats with the winking," She says "is there or is there not a undead army."

"Yes there is a zombie army but I don't plan to join them because I heard the undead king is kind of an ass." I answer. (This takes place during WotLK)

"Fine, but what other races were you planning to ask?"

"Aside from the Naga's I was planning to get an aquatic race called Murlocs and some Goblin companies to join us." I admit

Staffan leads us into a large warehouse but before we enter three elites walk out, one of them is pushing a dolly with two crates and the inside is stockpiled with guns, vehicles and supplies. In the center there are four soldiers in outdated marine BDUs along with a man and woman in ODST armor, all of them seem to be waiting for us.

"Staffan who are these two?" the woman asks drawing a knife.

Staffan clears his throat and says "Just some more rebel leaders who want to join forces with us." "What can they offer us." the man says and instead of a left arm he has a robot one.

"We have damaging information on ONI and have several forerunner sentinels and engineers working with us." I say

"Well if you have all of that why do still need us?" The male ODST asks

"We have technology and weapons but we have no soldiers to use it." I admit

"What evidence do you have on ONI." The female asks

Six hands them them folder with all the evidence they need, they read and their faces turn from curiosity to disgust and finally the Male ODST say "So the actions of ONI could destroy the alliance with the sangheili," he looks up and I can tell he's smiling "this is perfect."

"We know," Six says "the question is are you going to help us?"

"What technology do you possess?" the female asks

"My inventory says about several thousand sentinels, about six hundred engineers, around four dozen forerunner ships and star map that shows undiscovered planets." I report "Now are you with us?"

The two ODSTs and Staffan look at each other for a moment and Staffan says "We would be happy to join forces, but while we have manpower we don't have a lot of soldiers, any army we could muster would be mostly conscripts."

"Really, we're in the opposite situation," Six says "we have plenty of fighters and over a dozen spartans but to few to really make a difference."

"Then this could be beneficial for both of us."

"Speaking of allies who were those elites we saw leaving?" I ask

"Just a few business partners." The female assures me

"Well do you mind calling your business partners, we could use their support."

"I'll see what I can do." she replies leaving the warehouse

**Three days later**

"They're all here." Staffan says entering the room the innies let me and Six stay.

"Good, Six do you still know the plan?"

She nods as I enter the room filled with covenant ambassadors, by my count I see twelve Sangheili Kaidons, ten Jiralhanae Alpha Chieftains, nine Kig-yar Pirate Lords and a Yanme'e queen Are all sitting and waiting for me.

"You'd better have good reason to summon us here human." One of the elites growl

"I do," I say "I'm here to propose an alliance with our people."

"hmm, I also noticed that you did not invite the Servants of the Abiding Truth or Covenant remnants."

"Thats because I need warriors not a bunch of mad cultists." I explain

"So are you speaking for all of humanity?" a brute asks

"We are only representing this small faction the rest of our people still fight with your Arbiter." I reply

"Why should we join forces with you human? Your people are the ones but us in this position in the first place." A second elite snaps

"The Covenant were at war with us, a war you started. What did you expect we'd do?" I retort "Now you can just sit here and whine about you situation or you join me and we can destroy our enemies."

"What can a few extra humans do to make any real difference." A jackal asks

"What about a few humans armed with a fleet of forerunner ships and hundreds of engineers." I say smugly

"Counter proposal," A brute says smirking "we kill you and take your weapons for ourselves."

At once they make a grab for their weapons, which aren't there.

"Looking for something?" Six asks walking in the room with an evil grin. I draw two pistols which I've hidden in my hoodie while Six pulls out a swiss army knife that turns into a short sword and a combat knife which she's hidden in her sneakers. My plan was I was gonna distract the leaders while Six steals their weapons and if they won't cooperate we hold them at gunpoint

"Your choice, join, me or die." I say pointing one of my pistols at the nearest elite.

"You wouldn't dare." A jackal taunts

I simply raise my other pistol and shoot him in the shoulder. Six throws her knife at a brute who's attempting to charge and pins him to the wall.

"Who's next?" I ask

"After careful consideration we will join you." the first elite says

**Location: unidentified shield world CODENAMED New Sparta, ten months later**

With the sentinels technology and the Nagas magic, the covenants military strength and the insurrectionists numbers after we built our city we have begun training a new army with new equipment, new armor, new training and new tactics. And with our capabilities we are now building a new fleet but I'm interested in one ship in particular, The Maelstrom the largest and most powerful non-covenant warship ever built its sheer firepower and size dwarfs even the _Infinity_ and it will be my flagship.

"What is our next move my lord?" Lady Scylla asks

"The plan is still the same as before recruit your people to our ranks and use them against my enemies." I reply "Next stop Aq

**Location: Somewhere in the Twisiting Nether**

**Unknown POV**

"My lady the human has built his army we must strike before he gains to much strength." I urge my mistress

She simply laughs and say "I thought your kind were smart and cunning yet you lack clarity, true he gains strength and he has his army but they are pointed and the humans."

"That will destroy the people of Earth but you promised me and my master the destruction of Azeroth." I protest

"Once that human sets foot on Azeroth the faith of their worlds will be intertwined and after that both their forces will be annihilated." she assures me

"Even when they were divided we failed. What makes you so sure you can overcome them when they stand united?" I ask

"Simple we showed ourselves." she says

"I don't understand."

"The mortal races are strong but short sighted and violent, when we revealed ourselves they realized that we were the treat and fought us so this time we will wait in the shadows and they will turn against each other and afterwards all we need to do is wipe out the remnants."

I find myself smiling at this news and I leave to prepare the deceivers army.

**Thats the next chapter**

**PS. I renamed New Macedonia to New Sparta because I thought it makes more sense. ****Please Review**


End file.
